Corpse Party- Story of a Girl
by ShadowScissorsPrincess
Summary: Hi there! Welcome! Um... this is a fanfiction about Miki Kishinuma... I thought she would have made a pretty interesting character but... of course they didn't give her a background or... anything really. So i made this based on what happens in Blood Covered (Repeated Fear) with Miki just... kinda tossed in really. I wrote this for pleasure and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in classroom 2-9 of Kisiragi Academy, seven friends gathered around a candle to hear their friend's ghost story. They all quaked in fear. Satoshi in particular was not taking well to the story. He shivered, jumped in his spot on the floor, and chronically rubbed his goose bumps that prickled his whole body. When their teacher arrived and was mistaken for a ghost, his nerves were shot and he jumped pretty far into the classroom. His friends laughed at his reaction and his little sister greeted him from where he stood, delivering his forgotten umbrella.

He wanted to join his friends and laugh, but he heard something- saw something. It had sounded like a person. A young girl perhaps. He went back to the front of the room and told his friends of his suspicions.

"Awwww! She must be shy!" Seiko exclaimed clasping her friend's waist.

"We should help her." Naomi tried to shake Seiko while she said this.

"Wonder who it could be" Yoshiki wondered. It was almost like he hadn't realized he had said this.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Satoshi pushed him forward. He had a mischievous look on his face. They all nodded eagerly, going along with Satoshi.

"No…" He began to refuse but everyone pushed him forward, and then took a step back. He sighed. He obliged, knowing it would not be easy to back out. So he went with it as well, wanting to get it over with.

He walked calmly toward the back of the room. Before, with only a candle as a light source, Satoshi could barely see. But now the light s were turned which made seeing her much easier. He found her quickly and easily but she would not look up or make eye contact. To add to that, her long dark hair covered her face and concealing her identity.

"Hey… are you ok?" He tried to get her attention but she winced at his voice. At least, she did at first. Then she recognized it and looked up. Yoshiki saw big silvery eyes. He recognized them easily.

"You…" she said. Yoshiki was stunned and couldn't say anything.

Pretty soon, Yoshiki found himself overwhelmed by her sudden embrace. He caught his balance and hugged her back. "I was so worried" she said.

Everyone else was baffled by this sight. Just who was this girl? Obviously they knew each other but what was this girl to Yoshiki? They could see she had long dark hair and lightly tanned skin. In a brief glance, they saw two silvery eyes. They thought her pretty cute.

"Um…e -excuse me" Ayumi said and Satoshi stood near her.

"Oh" the girl looked confused and even disappointed that there were more people.

"Kishinuama…" Ayumi turned to Yoshiki,"Who is this?"

He remained quiet. Ayumi waited, and then turned to the girl.

"Hey, my name is Ayumi Shinozaki. What's your name? Maybe you could introduce us to him" she jerked her head in Yoshiki's direction.

She remained mute for the longest time before she said, "Hello. My name is Miki Kishinuama," she paused while everyone processed her name and all it could signify, "This is Yoshiki Kishinuama. He's my big brother."

The class did not blink at all. They didn't breathe. They couldn't. They were in shock and could not be shaken out of it. For them, it was unbelievable that the delinquent, Yoshiki had a little sister. Much less such a formal and polite sister. Morishigue scoffed at the thought quite brusquely.

Eventually they were able to recover from their shock and Ayumi suggested they do a charm. She explained it was a friendship charm in honor of their friend who was moving away. Ayumi offered Miki to join in but she declined.

"No, it's ok. You have fun and don't worry about me."

"Besides, what would be the point of being best friends forever with someone you've just met" Ayumi thought she heard her say.

The charm did not take long and soon they were saying their goodbyes. Miki looked almost relieved. Everyone was about to leave when the ground began to shake. No one could stay still. The teacher who was with them had to yell to be heard, telling them to get under the desks. Out of all of them, Miki was the quietest, only grunting every now and then.

The floor opened up into a hole that looked so deep. Miki couldn't see the bottom and she frantically looked around for her big brother. The hole in the floor widened until everyone had fallen in. Mayu's scrap of paper from the charm fell from her hand. Mayu didn't notice because she had closed her eyes in fear. It fluttered around in Miki's face and she grabbed it. Then, she too was falling, straight into the darkness that had swallowed all ten of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Naho looked at Ayumi through her dead fish eyes. Their friend, Mayu was now dead and Ayumi was taking it out on the ghost of the author whose advice did not help. Yoshiki opened the door to the classroom with a bleeding forehead.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again; your voice really travels,"

"Kishinuma"

Ayumi took out some bandages from her "prop closet" and bound his injury. Naho then continued to explain that appeasing the ghosts _should_ have worked. She said that the hammer-wielding man was the murderer and just before she vanished, she said, "It's your own fault your friend is dead," causing Ayumi to shudder.

Together they head down to where the doll of the suspected murderer began to weep. The little doll gave directions as to where to go in a very strange manner. Evens so, they knew where to go as they had seen in a cabinet of classroom 2-A a way of understanding the little doll's instructions. Under the floorboards they were able to find a bag with the name tag saying Ryo Yoshizawa. The doll tells them to return it.

They look and found the ghost of a young little boy in the infirmary. There was no way of catching his attention from the side so Yoshiki gets in front of the boy. He is soon paralyzed, unable to move so Ayumi helps him by calling out the boy's name. He looks and listens to what Ayumi has to say. She gave him his tongue and he put it in his mouth.

"Thank you, miss" he says before disappearing.

Yoshiki is impressed but Ayumi complains. He tells her to blow her nose and she does so- on his shirt.

They were about to continue their search for the other tongues when they heard a deep, soft sigh. They turn around and Yoshiki begins to look around. Ayumi was still shaken by the appeasing of the ghost child, so she waited by the door.

In the darkest and most cluttered part of the room, Miki was in a tight ball on the ground and either sleeping or unconscious. He shook her, trying to wake her so that he could know if she was alright. She stirred and opened one eye. Then she shut it. She opened her other eye and did the same. She tried opening both eyes but failed. Yoshiki smiled recognizing his sister's old habit.

"You OK?"

She nodded. "Nii…-chan…" Her eyes still hadn't opened completely. Her head nodded to the side as if it were too heavy a load on her neck. Slowly, she opened her eyes and Yoshiki gasped. They were as empty and blank as the girl with the eyes like the dead fish. She smiled in a way that her brother had never seen on her and she began to ramble.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" each time it was more shrill and hysteric. She looked psychotic.

"Nii-chan is going to _diee_ in the schooooool! I wonder how he'll die? What will his corpse look like?" She giggled softly. Then it escalated to a cackle that did not at all sound like her. Yoshiki didn't know what to do.

He wondered if it was possible that his sister was possessed or whether she had just gone insane. Either way he said "Miki... I don't know what's going on but… you have to fight it! Come back to us! Please"

Miki giggled maliciously. Whatever it was, it had not gone away. Nor did it have plans of leaving. In a panic, Yoshiki gave her a hug. "Please," he said, "come back to us…Please," He could feel Miki's eyes shut against his shoulder. She did not laugh or smile or say anything. She took a deep breath and readied herself to speak.

"Nii… Nii-chan?" His stomach fluttered with hope, "What's wrong?" she turned to look at him. "You look sick… pale at the least," Yoshiki smiled, glad that she was OK and that whatever had bothered her had left. Evens so, he was worried. Worried because that was not the first time he had seen her eyes go blank and empty like that. He worried because he knew it would happen again. And that, he knew, made her very vulnerable in this dangerous school that wants to cause them an agonizing and painful death in all ways that it can.


End file.
